The present invention relates to a windshield wiper device utilized in motor vehicles.
Wiper mechanisms of the type under discussion have been known. Such wiper mechanisms include a wiper blade which is movable over a windshield pane, so that the wiper blade is not dynamically affected during the wiping movement.
Wiper devices of the foregoing type have been also known, in which the wiper blade can be displaced, during its oscillating movement, to a predetermined area in its longitudinal extension on the windshield pane, so that the area to be wiped off by the wiper blade be more favorably positioned and/or enlarged. The influence of the individual drive member, which has been used for the oscillating movement on the wiper blade, has been decreased.